


Tour Of Duty

by navywife97



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Kidnapping, Military Families, Mystery, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: It’s The Rookie NCIS: L.A. crossover! Officer Tim Bradford has a tour of duty he’ll never forget when he’s taken at gunpoint by a battered military wife desperate to rescue her kidnapped daughter. The Rookie crew teams up with NCIS:L.A. special agents to save Tim, the little girl, and her mother from their abuser.
Relationships: Kensi Blye & Marty Deeks, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

Officer Tim Bradford sat in the roll call room as his Watch Commander, Sgt. Wade Grey, gave the morning brief before first shift. Tim had no way of knowing that today would be one of his most dangerous, most gratifying, and longest shifts of his law enforcement career. He listened with his usual intensity as Sgt. Grey finished the brief. Sgt. Grey looked at Tim. “Bradford...you’re riding by yourself today. Officer Nolan is down with the stomach flu, and Officer West is with Officer Parker at a school presentation this morning. Can you handle it?” Tim managed to hide his smirk. “I can handle it, sir.” Sgt. Grey gave a satisfied nod. “Alright then. Let’s get to it...everyone be safe out there.” The roll call room was emptying as Officer Lucy Chen, Tim’s fiancée, walked to him. She worriedly glanced around before looking at him, troubled. “Babe...are you sure this is a good idea?” Lucy and her colleague, Officer Angela Lopez, were both on front desk duty indefinitely as they were both pregnant. Tim and Angela smiled at each other before Tim pulled Lucy into a hard hug. “Boot, I trained you...are you doubting my skills?” Tim squeezed her reassuringly. “I’ve got this, Boot.” He cradled her face in his hands and gave her a quick, hot kiss. “I love you, Boot. See you soon.” Lucy smiled at him. “I love you too.”

Officer Grayson Wells was riding with Detective Nyla Harper. Nyla really liked Grayson and couldn’t help but needle him. “How’s Cheyenne?” Grayson rolled his eyes at Nyla as she smiled at him. Cheyenne Bradford was Tim and Lucy’s adopted teenage daughter and had a major thing for Grayson. And they all knew as much as Grayson denied it, the feelings were becoming mutual...but Grayson refused to act on them. “How should I know?” Nyla laughed as she drove their shop around the streets of L.A. “When we all went out for pizza last night, she blew up your phone.” Grayson sighed in defeat. “We’re just friends, and she’s fine.” Nyla laughed as she shook her head. It looked to be a typical slow Tuesday, or so Nyla thought. But looks can be deceiving.

Back at Mid Wilshire, Lucy kept rubbing her stomach. Angela frowned at her as she hung up the phone and quickly scrawled a message for Sgt. Grey. “Chen...you ok?” Lucy sighed as she continued to rub her stomach. “I guess the big three are just as worried about their daddy as I am.” Angela rubbed Lucy’s arm. “I know it’s useless to say this but I will anyway. Don’t worry about Tim. He’s been a cop for over a decade, he can handle himself.” Lucy nodded, as she told a woman where to go to file a request for an arrest package. “I know Ang...it’s just, usually he’s got a partner.” Angela rolled her eyes. “You’re just worried because you were with Tim when he got shot his first day of training you.” Lucy fought back tears as Angela tried to reassure her. “I’m not saying nothing will happen...I’m saying Tim knows how to handle himself if something does happen. Besides...it’s Tuesday. You know how Tuesdays are.” Normally, Tuesdays were super long shifts...because they were so boring and so slow. But this Tuesday would be different...totally different. Lucy couldn’t shake the bad feeling that washed over her as she looked at Angela rolling her eyes while answering the phone. 

Katie Walsh was having a really hard day in her nightmare of a life. No one would help her; no one would listen to her...all because her douchebag soon to be ex husband was a U.S. Marine. He’d found out she was planning to take their daughter and flee his abuse. So, he’d taken their daughter, Lauren. She’d found out where he’d taken her and where they were staying. She had to get Lauren away from him before he lost his temper and hurt her again. Last time he’d lost his temper he’d broken Katie’s jaw and left Lauren covered in bruises. Katie was desperate now...she was a woman on a mission. She was driving by a store when she spotted a police officer driving his patrol car into the parking lot...he was alone in the car. Katie quickly changed lanes and managed to make the turn into the parking lot. She pulled into a parking space and parked her car as she watched the officer. She saw the officer pull into a part of the parking lot that was empty. He parked his patrol car as he brought a to go coffee cup to his lips. Then he unwrapped a breakfast sandwich and took a big bite. Katie quickly glanced around the near empty parking lot...it was now or never. She climbed out of her car and shut the door. She began to approach the patrol car with the unsuspecting officer inside as she plastered a smile on her face...and felt the weight of her loaded gun in her back pocket. 

Sgt. Grey was in his office frowning at the two federal agents who were standing in front of him. Special Agent Marty Deeks and Special Agent Kensi Blye from the L.A. office of NCIS looked at each other before looking back at Sgt. Grey. Special Agent Deeks spoke up first. “C’mon Sarge...work with us here. All we’re asking for is...” Sgt. Grey sighed as he sipped his coffee. “You’re asking me to break the rules, which I can’t. I break the rules for this one kid, I have to break the rules for all of them.” Special Agent Blye held up her hands. “Ok...instead of an Amber alert on the little girl, how about a BOLO on the family?” Sgt. Grey studied her thoughtfully. “That...I can do. Do we know which parent is the danger?” Special Agent Blye gave him a troubled look. “The father is the abuser. But he knows a lot of people in low places, and the courts awarded him custody. Mom has gotten desperate to find her daughter before it’s too late.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Which makes them both dangerous. I’ll put a BOLO out...keep me in the loop, agents.” Kensi and Deeks nodded as Sgt. Grey called dispatch.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s tour of duty gets off to an interesting and dangerous start as he’s taken at gunpoint by a woman claiming she needs help to save her daughter. Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Callen begin looking for a missing U.S.Marine Corps family who seems to have vanished.

Tim was sipping his coffee and wolfing down his breakfast sandwich when he glanced out his driver’s side window. He saw a pretty, young, brunette woman waving at him and smiling as if to get his attention. Tim nodded at her as he quickly glanced around. She seemed to be alone, and wasn’t acting as if she was in trouble or danger. She was of average height and had a slight build and looked about as old as Cheyenne. Tim guzzled the rest of his coffee and hopped out of his shop. He carefully studied the woman as she continued to smile at him. “Do you need some help, ma’am?” Katie took a deep breath and nodded; showtime. “I’m so sorry Officer, but I’ve locked my keys in my car and I’m new in town and don’t know who to call. Do you think you could help me?” Tim nodded as Katie softly smiled at him. “No problem. I’ll take a look first, and if we can’t get your car unlocked, I know who to call to help you.” Katie pretended to be immensely relieved as she led Tim to her car. 

They got to her car and just as Tim reached for the driver’s side door, Katie whipped out her gun, cocked it, and pressed the barrel to the back of Tim’s head. “Get in and drive. Take off your utility belt and throw it in the back seat. Now.” Tim closed his eyes as he raised his hands, quickly glancing around. There was a lot of traffic on the road, and yet, no one seemed to notice him or Katie. Tim took a deep breath. “Look, Miss, you don’t have to do this. If you need money, you can take my wallet out of my back pocket.” Katie nervously shoved the barrel of the gun hard against Tim’s head, making him wince. Her voice shook as she tried to sound tough. “I don’t need your money...I need you. Now get in the fucking car!” Tim sighed...well, this was an interesting start to his shift. “Ok...ok...I’ll get in. Just take it easy, ok?” Tim knew he could easily take Katie....but she was clearly nervous, which made her even more dangerous with a loaded weapon in her hand. 

Tim got in the car, and rolled his eyes when he saw no keys. So taking off and leaving her in the dust was out. Katie quickly climbed into the front passenger side and slammed the door. She held her gun on Tim as she fished the keys out of her shirt pocket. She tossed them at Tim. “Drive. Both hands on the wheel!” Tim glanced at her as he started the car. “Where are going?” Katie’s eyes brimmed with tears and Tim frowned at her. This was no hardened criminal who wanted to hurt him; this was a terrified, desperate young woman who was obviously in some kind of trouble...big trouble. Tim softened his expression as he looked at Katie. “Look, Miss, clearly you’re in some kind of trouble. You may not have gotten my attention in the best of ways, but I can help you. Tell me where we’re going...please?” Katie squared her shoulders as she kept the gun trained on Tim. “To save my daughter.” 

Special Agent Sam Hanna and Special Agent G Callen looked around the shoddy apartment in disgust. Sam shook his head. “You know, Sgt. Walsh makes enough to afford better than this. Why would he want his ex wife and daughter living like this?” They had gone to check the home of Sgt. Chad Walsh, an enlisted U.S. Marine, after Sgt. Walsh and his family had failed to show up for a custody hearing. Callen shrugged his shoulders. “Clearly we need to talk to some more people. If Sgt. Chad Walsh is such a great guy, as his Commanding Officer claims, then why have his soon to be ex wife and his daughter both been in the ER a dozen times in the last three months? Why was he awarded custody, but has yet to pick up his daughter or any of her things? And where the hell are they? All three of them missed the final custody hearing this morning.” Sam frowned at Callen. “What are you thinking, Callen?” Callen rolled his shoulders and sighed. “I’m thinking this case is really going to suck.” Sam nodded in agreement as he and Callen searched the apartment looking for clues as to the whereabouts of the missing family. 

Angela looked between Kensi and Deeks. “Ok...so, what can we do?” Kensi pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Sgt. Chad Walsh, his ex wife Katie, and their daughter, Lauren. She handed the phone to Angela and Lucy. “We’re looking for this family; messy divorce, and custody issues. The dad, Sgt. Chad Walsh, is a Marine, that’s why we have the case. Dad was supposed to be awarded custody, but none of them showed up for court this morning.” Angela shook her head sadly...what a messed up situation. Lucy glanced up at the agents. “That really sucks...but how does this involve the LAPD?” Deeks glanced around. “Sgt. Walsh’s older brother works here...on third shift. He can be a real dickhead. Actually...they’re both real dickheads. Officer Walsh was supposed to be working overtime this morning. We’d like to talk to him. If you kind ladies see him, send him our way? We’ll be in the break room.” Angela rolled her eyes. “I know Walsh...he is a real dickhead. Knowing him, he’s either in the break room or the locker room trying really hard not to work.” Angela looked at Lucy. “Watch the desk for a few.” She turned back to Kensi and Deeks who were trying and failing to hide their smiles. “Follow me...I’ll show you where the locker rooms are.” As Angela walked away, Lucy quickly fished out her cell phone and texted Tim...but of course got no response. 

Tim had a sinking feeling he was headed into a boatload of trouble... and without any kind of backup. He was headed to Wrightwood, a small rural town just outside of L.A. He glanced over at Katie. “Can you tell me your name?” Katie frowned at him. “Why?” Tim held onto his patience. “Because I’ve been waylaid and tricked by you into helping save your kid. Now, if a kid needs help, I’m fine with helping them. I at least deserve to know your name, don’t you think?” Katie considered his request as she continued to hold her gun on him. “Katie...my name is Katie.” Tim nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. “Ok Katie...I’m most likely going to need some help saving your daughter...” Tim didn’t get any further before she yelled at him. “No cops!” Tim took a deep breath. “Fine...no cops. But I will need help. Get my cell phone out of my right pocket. The code to unlock it is 101618. Get into my contacts and call Jase Billings.” Katie frowned at Tim...what was he up to? “Why should I call him? Will he really help us?” Tim firmly nodded. “Yeah, he will. He’s my cousin... and he’s not a cop. If he answers let me talk to him or he’ll know something’s up.” Katie frowned at Tim. “Why would he be willing to help us?” Tim glanced at her. “Because he owes me a lifetime of favors...and because he’s got a soft spot for kids who need help.” 

Katie studied Tim carefully. She really wanted to trust him...and so far she felt that she could. He’d done everything she’d told him to do so far, without argument. Still...she’d placed her trust in the wrong people before, and that’s how she wound up in the nightmare she was stuck in right now. But, she had to save Lauren before it was too late...and this was her last option. Taking a leap of faith and risking everything, Katie followed Tim’s instructions and called Jase.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase gets a strange call from Tim, and immediately realizes something is terribly wrong and is determined to help his cousin, who’s more like a brother to him. Deeks and Kensi realize that Tim has gotten tangled up in their case. Tim and Katie bump into Katie’s abusive ex. Katie’s attempt to save her daughter goes horribly wrong.

Jase frowned as he looked at his phone. Well...there went his plans for the rest of the day. He originally was going to surprise Nyla with her favorite chocolates, champagne, and a candle lit dinner. He was already in his truck and backing out of the driveway when he’d gotten that really strange call from Tim. Instead of heading to the store, Jase headed for Mid Wilshire. He arrived about twenty minutes later. Jase knew Lucy was working the front desk, so he decided to go into a side entrance. Jase was in full Navy SEAL mode now. He knew Tim was in some kind of trouble. He just didn’t know what.

Jase quickly parked his truck in the parking lot at Mid Wilshire and hurried inside. He headed straight for Sgt. Grey’s office. Without offering an apology, Jase knocked on the closed door before waltzing right in. He glanced at the two people sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office, before looking at Sgt. Grey who frowned at him. “Jase...can I help you with something? I’m in the middle of something so if you’ll please give me a few minutes...” Jase simply closed the door. “This can’t wait.” Sgt. Grey sighed. He knew Jase and he knew Jase wouldn’t just come bursting into his office without a damn good reason. Sgt. Grey stood up as he nodded at Jase. “Ok...let’s have it.” 

Jase nodded as his mind was racing. “I just got the strangest phone call from Tim. He asked me to meet him for lunch...in Wrightwood. He’s on patrol today, isn’t he? What’s he doing way up in Wrightwood?” Sgt. Grey glanced at the two people still seated and explained. “Tim is one of my officers.” He looked back at Jase, concerned. “He’s definitely on patrol today and he shouldn’t be anywhere near Wrightwood. Did he say what he was doing there? By the way, this is Special Agents Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye. They’re with NCIS.” Jase nodded at them. “Chief Jase Billings.” Kensi eyed him sharply, and a slight smile crossed her face. “Wild Bill.” Jase let out a surprised laugh. “Well...sometimes.” Jase looked back at Sgt. Grey. “Can I take these two with me?” Sgt. Grey shrugged his shoulders. He knew Jase was headed to Wrightwood to find Tim, which made Sgt. Grey feel better. “I’m fine with it if they are. Tell Tim to check in ASAP.” Jase nodded as Deeks and Kensi stood up. Deeks smiled at Jase. “Where we headed Chief?” Jase rolled his eyes as they all walked out of Sgt. Grey’s office. “To bail my cousin, Officer Tim Bradford, out of whatever trouble he’s gotten himself into this time.” 

Deeks, Kensi, and Jase were headed to Jase’s truck when Kensi frowned. “Look, Chief Billings, I can appreciate your current situation, but we’re working a case. We have an entire missing family to track down.” Jase was about to say something when his phone signaled he had a text. He fished his phone out of his pocket and saw Tim had sent him a text. Jase opened the message and frowned. “What the hell? Damnit Tim, what the hell kind of shitpile did you step into?” 

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other before looking back at Jase. “Chief? What’s up?” Jase sighed as he handed Kensi his phone. “The picture is kind of blurry, but it appears to be a young woman...and she’s holding my cousin at gunpoint. He typed a name...’Katie.’ I assume that’s her name.” Deeks snatched the phone from Kensi who scowled at him, but Deeks wasn’t paying attention to her. “You said Katie?” Jase nodded as Deeks looked at the picture. “Damn...look at this Kensi...it’s her!” Kensi snatched Jase’s phone back from Deeks. “I was trying to look at the message! You shouldn’t snatch things from people...especially me.” She quickly looked at the picture and nodded. “It’s definitely her.” Jase was growing impatient...he needed to get to Tim. “Care to fill me in? And can we possibly have this conversation on the way?” Kensi handed Jase his phone. “We’re definitely coming with you. The woman in that picture is one of the people we’re looking for.” Jase quickly pocketed his phone as the three of them ran for Jase’s truck. 

Tim was driving when he heard Katie’s shaky voice. “Pull over...here.” Tim glanced at her. “At the gas station or the fast food restaurant?” Katie tried to make her voice stern, but it came out meek. She hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning and she was parched...and terrified. “Gas station. How soon will your cousin be here?” Tim carelessly shrugged. “We’re about 45 minutes outside of L.A. Jase doesn’t exactly pay attention to the speed limit sometimes. My guess is he’ll be here in a half hour...maybe a bit longer.” 

Katie nodded as she briefly closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a familiar wail. She glanced out the windshield and her breath caught in her chest. She couldn’t believe it...there was her abusive ex, roughly dragging a terrified and crying Lauren by her arm out of the gas station that Tim had just pulled up in front of. Tim worriedly glanced at her. “Katie?” Katie glared at Tim. “It’s them! Right there coming out of the gas station! It’s Lauren! We have to get her! Get out of the car, now!” Katie threw open her door as Tim yelled at her. “Katie! Wait!”

Sgt. Chad Walsh had reached his boiling point. His entire life was falling apart all because of his bitchy ex wife, Katie. But at least he had his daughter. She was so much like her mother, but he’d fix that even if he had to beat it out of her. Chad yanked Lauren to the car. He took his belt off and began beating her with it because Lauren had wet her pants. Lauren started screaming as Katie sprinted towards them, with the gun raised directly at Chad. 

“Get away from her, Chad! You’re hurting her!” Chad and Lauren whirled at Katie’s voice. “Mommy! Mommy! Help me!” Chad sent Katie a sick smile. “Well, well, well. Look who it is...my bitch of a wife.” Katie kept her gun trained on Chad. “Don’t you touch her again! You’re scaring her!” Chad kept an iron grip on a terrified Lauren as he finally noticed Tim who had run up and stood next to Katie. Tim’s first instinct was to try and get the gun from her...but he was afraid if he did it might accidentally go off and hit the little girl. “Arrest her, Officer! She’s pointing a gun at my daughter!”

Tim wasn’t sure he’d ever been in this exact situation before. He held his hands up as Katie went back and forth with the gun pointing it at him and then Chad. Tim tried to reason with Chad. “Let’s everybody just calm down. Lauren is scared enough as it is. Chad? Why don’t you let Lauren come see her mom while we sort this out, ok?” Katie glared at Tim. “Go get her!” Tim glanced at Katie just as Chad pulled out his own gun, aiming it at Katie. “You really want to do this, Katie? Remember I’m trained in weapons...and you’re not.” Chad stalked over to Katie and kept his weapon aimed at Tim. Before Katie knew what was happening, Chad snatched the gun from her hand and booted her hard in the stomach. Katie fell to the ground coughing and moaning in pain as Lauren screamed for her mother. Chad then sent a menacing smile at Tim. “Let’s go for a little ride, Officer.” Tim had no choice but to leave a coughing and weeping Katie on the ground as he walked to Chad’s car. He glanced around and saw some anxious faces watching them from inside the gas station, but no one wanted to intervene. 

Katie weakly looked up as she saw Chad roughly shoving Tim and Lauren into his car. He turned back to look at Katie. “Looks like you lost again, Katie Kat.” Katie cringed as she heard him use her nickname. Chad leered at her. “Take a good, long, look Katie Kat. Because this is the last time you’ll ever see Lauren.” Katie weakly wailed and pleaded with Chad. “Chad...no! Please don’t do this! Please!” Chad spat in her direction as he climbed in his car and took off. Katie cried as she saw her daughter crying in the back window. “Noooooo! Lauren! Oh Lauren...I’m so sorry baby.” Katie sobbed for a few seconds as she slowly got to her feet. She glanced back at her car as her mind was racing. She didn’t have a cell phone...but the Officer who she’d forced to help her had left his phone in her car. Katie staggered back to her car. Well, the Officer was with Lauren now, so maybe he could still save her. Katie didn’t care what happened to herself, as long as someone, anyone, saved Lauren. 

Katie gingerly got back in the car as she frantically looked for the phone. She found it in the cup holder. She remembered the code to unlock it and called the last number dialed. Jase answered on the first ring as Katie’s voice shook. “Jase? I’m...I was with your cousin earlier. Please help me! My daughter is in danger...and your cousin is too. Please, please help us!”


	4. Thwarted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie’s plan to save Lauren is thwarted. But help arrives from the last place she expects it. Kensi flexes her federal agent muscles against some inept, small town cops and their plan to arrest Katie is thwarted...thanks to Kensi and a witness.

Poor little Lauren was curled up into a ball in the back seat of her father’s car. She never understood why he always got so mad at her when she tried to be a good girl...and she always tried so hard. She didn’t know the man who was driving her dad’s car...but she knew he was just as mean as her father. She didn’t know the strange man sitting next to her in the back seat either. But unlike the man who was driving the car, the man in the back seat with her seemed nice. And she knew he didn’t like her daddy. The man in the back seat smiled softly at her as Lauren fearfully whispered to him. “I’m scared.” The man in the back seat nodded at her as he kept his voice low. “Me too...but I’m going to try and get help for us, ok?” Lauren nodded her head as she wiped her tear stained cheeks. She really missed her mommy. 

While Tim and Lauren were being whisked away to Wrightwood, Katie was facing a new set of problems. Jase hadn’t shown up yet...but the Keenbrook Police Department had, after one of the witnesses inside the gas station had called them. Two older, out of shape, and tired looking police officers had arrived, and had roughly jerked Katie out of her car. They had slammed her against her car and were roughly cuffing her hands behind her back. Katie begged them for help as she sobbed. “Please, please help me! My daughter...” The older cop with the pot belly and graying beard placed his hand on her head. “Shut up lady! I got multiple witnesses that say you had a gun on her.” 

The manager of the gas station came running outside. She was an older woman with short salt and pepper hair. Her name tag read Annie. She sprinted over to the officers. “Frank! No...you’ve got the wrong person! That’s not who was beating the little girl! That’s not who took her!” The older, pot bellied police officer rolled his eyes. “Let me do my job, Annie. Step back.” Annie glared at him. “I’m telling you, Frank, you’re arresting the wrong person! You want to know one of the reasons why we’re divorced? Because of this crap right here! You never listen!” Frank turned around to argue with his ex wife when they turned at the sound of squealing brakes.

Jase had just pulled into the parking lot of the gas station he was supposed to meet Tim at, and he, Kensi and Deeks frowned at the fracas before them. This was where Tim had asked Jase to meet him, but Tim was nowhere in sight; but Katie sure was. Kensi rolled her eyes as she quickly undid her seatbelt. “For the love of God, what are those jack wagons doing?” She, Jase, and Deeks quickly hopped out of Jase’s truck and rushed over to the officers and Katie. Kensi whipped her badge out. “Federal agents! Step away from her, now!” Katie looked pleadingly at Kensi as Frank and his partner turned their irritated glances on Kensi. Frank scowled at her. “This don’t concern the Feds little lady. Now step back and let the big boys do their job.” Kensi gaped at him as she glanced at Deeks. “Did he just call me little lady?” Deeks nodded his head as he shot Frank a sympathetic look. “He sure did babe.” Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks. “Don’t call me babe.” Jase grinned at Kensi before looking at Frank. “He also said he was a big boy, doing his job.” Kensi pointedly looked at Frank’s enormous beer belly. “Big is right. Look, Officer Tubby, that woman you are manhandling is part of MY case, and my badge is bigger than yours, so uncuff her, now!” Frank glared at Kensi. “She held a gun on a little girl!” Kensi frowned at Katie as Annie rushed forward. “That’s not all that happened, Frank, and you know it, you blowhole!” 

Annie rushed over to Kensi and handed Kensi her cell phone. “I’m Annie Higley, and I manage this gas station. I got the whole thing on video. This poor young woman looked to me like she was trying to help that poor little girl.” Annie showed the video to Kensi who winced and shook her head as she watched the video. She glared at Frank. “You get those cuffs off of her right now, tubby, or I’ll arrest you right here and now for obstructing a federal investigation!” 

Deeks crossed his arms and smiled at Frank. “I’d do what the little lady says, Frank. She gets really mean when she’s mad, and she fights dirty too.” Frank rolled his eyes as he glanced at his partner who simply shrugged. Frank huffed as he took the cuffs off. “Fine...I got better things to do anyway.” Annie rolled her eyes. “Yeah...like finding a parking lot to bang your cheap ass girlfriend in!” Frank turned around and started yelling at Annie, who started yelling right back at him. Deeks was done...totally done. “Yo, Frank...take a walk, unless you want to wear these.” Deeks held up a set of cuffs he always carried with him. Frank eyed the cuffs, and then looked around at everyone who was glaring at him. He and his partner walked back to their old, dented patrol car, got in it, and drove off. 

Katie was rubbing her wrists as she looked around. “Is one of you Jase?” Jase smiled at her. “I’m Jase. You’re Katie?” Katie sadly nodded. “Your cousin said you’d help us save my daughter.” Jase nodded at her. “His name is Tim. And he’s right...I’ll help you in any way I can. Katie, can you tell me, is Tim ok?” Katie sadly nodded, before bursting into tears. “I didn’t hurt him. He was ok when he left here. I’m sorry... I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what else to do...I have to save Lauren, my little girl, and no one will help me!” Kensi sighed as she glanced at Deeks before looking at Katie. “Katie, how old are you?” Katie trembled as she answered Kensi. “I just turned 20.” Jase shook his head...Katie was barely an adult, and was clearly in way over her head. Kensi handed Jase the phone, and he and Deeks watched the video as Kensi asked more questions. “How old is Lauren?” Katie wiped her tears away. “She just turned 4. We have the same birthday. I had her when I was 16.” 

Annie firmly wrapped her arm around Katie’s slumped shoulders as Jase handed Annie her phone back. Annie looked pleadingly at Deeks, Kensi and Jase. “Please help this poor girl. When that poor little girl was in here, that horrible man was yelling at her and jerking her all over the place. She clearly didn’t want to go with him. He was hurting her!” Kensi and Deeks sighed...what a mess this case had turned into. Jase grabbed Katie’s hand. “I promise you, Katie. We’re going to help you. We’re going to get your daughter back. But, we need to take you back to L.A. to sort some of this out.” Katie sighed in defeat as she was led away.


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lauren are held prisoner in a cabin. Tim tells Lauren he’s going to help her, but she needs to help him too. Katie receives more help than she realizes, including from Sgt. Grey. Katie agrees to help take down the criminals in her ex husband’s military unit.

Tim was tied to a chair at a small, scuffed, filthy kitchen table in a tiny, ramshackle cabin. Lauren was in a chair next to him, although she wasn’t tied to it. Tim figured she wasn’t tied to it because her dad had put the fear of God into her small, green eyes if she dared to get out of it for any reason. Tim frowned at the closed bedroom door. After Chad and his male friend had tied Tim to the chair they had disappeared into the small bedroom together. With the groans, moans, grunts, and dirty conversation of which Tim could hear every word, coming from the bedroom, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on behind the closed bedroom door. And Tim knew if he could hear everything that was going on, Lauren could too. He glanced at Lauren and she winced as she heard her father and his male friend groaning together.

Tim whispered to her hoping to distract her. “Lauren? My name is Tim. I’m a police officer. Do you know what a police officer is?” Lauren sadly looked at him and nodded. Tim smiled at her. “My job is to help people. And I’m going to help you, but I need you to help me too. Can you do that?” Lauren slowly nodded as Tim grinned at her. “I need you to be really brave. I’ll tell you when I need help, ok?” Lauren nodded but fearfully whispered to Tim. “Daddy says I can’t get out of the chair until he tells me to.” Tim winked at her as he smiled at her. “I won’t tell.” Lauren softly smiled at him.

Chad jerked the bedroom door open as he strolled out of the bedroom, totally naked. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer from it. He eyed Tim as he guzzled his beer. “See something you like, Officer?” Tim glared at him as Lauren shrunk inside herself. Chad leered at Tim. “You can get in on the action with us if you want. The more the merrier, as they say.” Tim shook his head. “I’ll pass, thanks. But since you’re in here, think maybe you could get the kid something to eat? I can hear her stomach growling.” Chad frowned at Lauren. “Lauren, I’ve told you a million times, you’re big enough to fix your own food. If you’re hungry, then eat!” Lauren fearfully looked at her father as her voice trembled. “You said not to get up from my chair.” Chad rolled his eyes. He slammed his beer down on the kitchen counter and jerked open the fridge. He grabbed a small container of orange juice out of the fridge and slammed it down in front of her. Then he opened a cabinet and got a box of cheese crackers out and slammed that down in front of her too. He ruffled her hair as she cringed. “Daddy’s going to go have some more fun. That will hold you until I’m done.” Chad walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door. The grunts and moans started up again as Lauren opened the box of cheese crackers. She began eating, as Tim began planning.

Sgt. Grey and Jase were watching Deeks and Kensi interview Katie. Sgt. Grey sighed. “She took one of my officers at gunpoint. I get that she’s in a desperate situation but they can’t just let that go. Why didn’t she just ask Tim for help?” Jase rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Sgt. Grey. She already went through the proper chain of command for help. They clearly not only didn’t help her, they practically covered up for her psycho ex husband. Plus, she’s just a kid herself.” Sgt. Grey sighed as tiredly rubbed his eyes as Jase continued. “And, you know as well I do that if Tim really wanted to get away from her he could have. He didn’t try because he knew a kid was in danger.” Sgt. Grey frowned at Jase. “No, he didn’t know, he only had Katie’s story on that.” Jase rolled his eyes again. “He also had his gut instincts.” Jase sighed as something else occurred to him. “What are we going to tell Lucy?” Sgt. Grey looked at the poor, pitiful Katie and an idea came to him. He looked at Jase as he fished out his cell phone. “”We’re not telling Chen anything...yet.”

Katie sobbed as her sad story spilled out of her. She had grown up in an abusive home. She’d run away with the local bad boy, Chad Walsh, who was several years older than her. He’d gotten her pregnant and they married shortly after. Chad had enlisted in the Marines and at first, everything was fine, perfect in fact...until it wasn’t. He’d come home from his third deployment to Iraq totally changed. Kensi looked at Katie. “When did the abuse start?” Katie sadly looked at Deeks and Kensi. “About two years ago, right after he came home from his third deployment. I suspected Chad was cheating on me. I went fishing around on his laptop, and basically tore up our entire apartment...that’s when I found it.” Kensi and Deeks looked at each other as Deeks leaned forward. “What did you find?” Katie sighed deeply. “A flash drive...several of them actually. I found them taped under the kitchen cabinet.” Deeks frowned at her. “Did you find out what was on them?” Katie grimaced as she nodded. “Sex videos...porn. Starring Chad and lots of other people. He made videos of himself with other women... and other men. Sometimes it was a group of people... and some of them looked underage. I confronted Chad about it...and he beat me; bad enough that I wound up in the ER.” Kensi sighed as she glanced at Deeks. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on this prick. “What happened after you went to the ER?” Katie scowled at her. “I tried to go to his chain of command with it. Instead of helping me they tried to cover it up. So I copied the flash drives, took Lauren and ran...and here we are. Chad found where Lauren and I were staying. He took her back, started the divorce and custody battle, and here we are.” Kensi nodded at her. “Do you have any idea where Chad would go? We still have to find your daughter, and a missing LAPD police officer.” Katie fearfully looked at Deeks and Kensi. “I didn’t know all of this was going to happen, I was just trying to save my daughter.” Katie wept as she buried her face in her hands. Deeks looked at Kensi as he asked Katie another question. “Do you know where the flash drives are?”

Just then the door to the interrogation room burst open and Wesley Evers walked in. “Special Agent Deeks, Special Agent Blye, I’m Wesley Evers and I’m an attorney who’s now representing Katie Walsh. Any further questions will have to go through me first.” Wesley sat down next to Katie and smiled at her. She whispered to him about the flash drives as Wesley nodded. He looked back at Kensi and Deeks. “Look, she’s a scared young mother who tried to do the right thing and got into a life and death situation. The people who were supposed to help her are the ones trying to hurt her...and her daughter. Full immunity and she’ll give you whatever you need and cooperate fully.” Kensi and Deeks looked at each other before Kensi nodded. “Deal.”


	6. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case begins to come together and the team realizes Tim and and Lauren are in much more danger than they first realized. Sgt. Grey’s instincts are to protect Lucy and her pregnancy from the truth about what’s happening. But Lucy’s instincts are telling her Tim is in danger.

Angela and Lucy frowned from the front desk in the lobby of Mid Wilshire as they watched two men and little, old lady stroll in through the front entrance. They were walking with a purpose, and seemed to know exactly where they were going. Lucy and Angela both knew they were Feds...at least the men were. Lucy glanced down at her phone for what must have been the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Shift was over halfway over, and she hadn’t gotten a text or call from Tim at all. She tried to tell herself he was busy...but something didn’t feel right. 

She saw Nyla and Grayson walking by and waved them over. Grayson and Nyla glanced at each other and Lucy and Angela both caught it. Angela crossed her arms and frowned. “Give. What do you two know?” Grayson glanced away as Nyla sighed; she cleared her throat. “Several federal agents from the L.A. office of NCIS are here. So is your husband, Lopez. They all went into an interrogation room, along with my husband and Sgt. Grey, and shut the door. Now you have all the information we have.” 

Grayson frowned at Lucy. “Chen? What’s wrong?” Lucy glanced around before looking back at Nyla and Grayson, who leaned forward as she lowered her voice. “I haven’t heard from Tim at all since we started shift. Federal agents have been in and out of here all morning, and now Jase is here, as is Wesley apparently, and neither one of them came in this way. They always enter Mid Wilshire through the front to check on me and Angela. Something weird is going on. And I’m worried about Tim.” Nyla rolled her eyes. “Leave it to me...I’ll be back in fifteen.”

Special Agents Callen and Hanna, along with their boss Hetty Lange, met Deeks, Kensi, and Sgt. Grey outside of the interrogation room. Kensi brought them up to speed as Hetty sighed. “So we have a missing four year old little girl, a missing LAPD officer, a missing Marine, and a terrified young mother who’s being hunted for exposing a military cover up, and they all, with the exception of the LAPD officer, missed court this morning for a messy custody battle and divorce. Did I leave anything out, Special Agent Blye?” Kensi shook her head. “No, that pretty accurately sums it up, Hetty.” Callen looked at Kensi. “Did the mother give you anything?” Kensi nodded as she fished three flash drives out of her pocket. “In exchange for full immunity for the whole kidnapping a cop at gunpoint thing, she turned over these flash drives and gave us an address for a remote cabin in Wrightwood.” Sam frowned at Kensi. “What else, Kensi?” Kensi glanced at Deeks, who for once had nothing funny to say. “We’ve looked at what’s on the flash drives. Katie Walsh didn’t just discover homemade sex movies starring her husband on those flash drives. She also uncovered a child pedophile ring...some of the movies have what looks like pre teen kids in them. And there’s more...” Sam and Callen looked at each other grimly as Kensi continued. “Most of the men in these movies run right up her ex husband’s chain of command.” Deeks grimly looked at his colleagues. “We just ran out of time. We need to find Officer Bradford, and Lauren, like now.” Hetty held up her hand to quiet everyone down. “Let’s all take a breath. If we’re going to bust a child pedophile ring wide open, we must hit all the players at once. Mr. Deeks, I want you and your lovely wife to go find this cabin and provide backup to the fine LAPD officer who’s trying to rescue the child. Agent Callen, you and Agent Hanna go to the base where Sgt. Walsh is stationed, and start rounding up the rest of the players.” 

Suddenly several voices from down the hallway caused Sgt. Grey, Hetty, Kensi, Deeks, Callen, and Sam to turn their heads. “Count me in.” “Me too.” “Me too.” “Same.” “I’m coming too.” There stood the blue wall of LAPD officers who wanted to rescue one of their own...Grayson, Nyla, Brenna, Jackson, and John had overheard the entire conversation, and looked ready to argue with anyone who tried to stop them. Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “Nolan, you were out sick. What are you doing here?” John looked at his boss. “I’m feeling better sir.” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “You’re not on this Nolan. If you want to help, since you’re feeling better, go get Ms. Walsh something to eat and drink...real food, not something from a vending machine. She’s ready to drop.” Sgt. Grey looked at John who sighed. “Yes, sir.” Sgt. Grey looked back at his other officers and sighed. “Officer Wells, Officer West, you two go with Agents Hanna and Callen and back them up. Detective Harper, you and Officer Parker back up Agents Deeks and Blye. And one more thing...” Sgt. Grey glared strongly at all of his officers. “Not a word of this to Chen until we know something. If she finds out what’s going on before I have any kind of confirmation of anything, all of you are suspended indefinitely, am I clear?” Nyla firmly nodded her head. “As a bell, sir. But sir...Chen’s not stupid. She already knows something is going on.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll handle it. Ok people...let’s bring our Officer and Ms. Walsh’s little girl home.” 

Sgt. Grey sat in his office with Jase when his door flew open. Lucy was standing there with her hands on her hips. Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “Something on your mind, Officer Chen?” Lucy glared at her boss. “Yes sir. I want to know what the hell is going on with Tim.” Sgt. Grey glared at Lucy. “Watch your tone Officer Chen. Aren’t you still on front desk duty?” Lucy barely controlled her eye roll. “Yes, sir. But sir...” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Tim is fine. He’s assisting an NCIS investigation today...and he should be wrapping it up soon.” Sgt. Grey had an excellent poker face, and Lucy seemed to buy his explanation. Jase rolled his eyes as Lucy closed the door. “You should have just told her.” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “I’ll tell her when I have something to tell her. Right now, I have no confirmation of anything concerning Tim’s condition. As much as Chen has already been through, she doesn’t need anything else dropped on her right now.” While Jase agreed, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for keeping Lucy in the dark. His mind wandered to Tim and he prayed that Tim was safe.


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lauren seize an opportunity to escape. Tim is surprised that at only four years old, Lauren already has fine tuned survival instincts. Lauren is able to escape the cabin where she and Tim are being held.

Tim listened intently to the new sounds that were now coming from behind the closed bedroom door. It sounded as if Chad and his friend had worn each other out, because now they were both snoring. Tim glanced at Lauren who was squirming like crazy in her chair. Tim softly whispered to her. “Lauren, are you ok?” Lauren apologetically shook her head as she tearfully whispered to him. “I really need to go potty.” Tim winked at her. “I promise I won’t tell.” Lauren sighed with relief as she quietly got up from her chair and tiptoed to the tiny bathroom that wasn’t far from the kitchen. Tim knew now was probably their only chance to escape, and he had to make a move, now. 

But Lauren was way ahead of Tim. She came running back into the kitchen a short time later with a small, pink duffel bag... and a pair of scissors. Without being told what to do, Lauren immediately got to work on the rope that bound Tim’s wrists to the back of his chair. It amazed Tim that at only 4 years old, Lauren had the forethought to not only have a to go bag ready, but also knew when to stay quiet and still, and when to run. It also broke his heart, because lord knew what she already must have been through and survived to have such keen and sharp survival instincts at such a young age. Tim hissed in a breath as Lauren accidentally nicked him. Lauren frantically whispered to Tim. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Tim!” Tim looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. as he whispered back to her. “That’s ok, honey, you’re doing great! Just keep cutting through the ropes...quick as you can, ok?” Lauren quickly nodded as she fearfully glanced over her shoulder. Her father’s bedroom door was still closed. She turned back to Tim’s wrists, squared her little shoulders, and got to work.

Deeks, Kensi, Brenna, and Nyla were speeding down the highway. Nyla and Brenna were in the backseat and of Kensi’s government vehicle. Deeks was driving as Kensi frowned at him. “Deeks, we’re not driving two Miss Daisies around, we’re supposed to be on a rescue mission. Think you could speed it up a little?” Deeks frowned at her. “Do you want to drive?” Kensi smiled at him. “Yes, I’d love to, thanks!” Deeks grinned at her. “Too bad...we’re almost halfway there anyway.” Brenna looked at Nyla, as Nyla couldn’t help but grin. “Do they remind you of...” Nyla laughed at Brenna and finished her thought for her. “Bradford and Chen? Yeah, it’s a little creepy. Except, they’re like, switched. Deeks is definitely Chen. And Kensi is definitely Bradford.” Kensi turned around and laughed at Nyla. “Is that a good thing?” Nyla innocently shrugged her shoulders. Deeks, who’d been watching Nyla in the rear view mirror, laughed. Deeks stomped on the gas as the four of them hope and prayed they found the cabin before it was too late.

Lauren had cut through the last of the rope around Tim’s wrist; she’d nicked him a few times, but at last he was free. Tim had just grabbed Lauren’s hand when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Chad’s friend sleepily opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He frowned at the sight before him. “What the...” Tim glanced at Lauren...they had just run out of time. “Lauren! Run! Run! Run as fast as you can!” Lauren grabbed her little pink duffel bag and sprinted to the front door. She couldn’t get it unlocked, so she did what her mommy had taught her do...always look for a second way out. Lauren then sprinted to the little bathroom she’d used earlier, leaving her duffel bag behind. She slammed and locked the door, and climbed onto the toilet. She stood on the toilet that was underneath a small window. She climbed out of it and fell softly to the ground. It wasn’t a far drop, and she quickly got to her feet. She started to run as Mr. Tim had told her to do. She sobbed as she ran...she hated leaving Mr. Tim there by himself.

While Lauren was escaping, Tim launched himself at Chad’s friend. They traded blows and kicks. Chard’s friend clearly had some type of military training, his fighting skills were almost as good as Tim’s. Tim finally got the better of him with a double leg take down. Tim clocked him twice in the jaw, and Chad’s friend passed out after the second punch. Tim was looking around for the rope that had been used on him, when, for the second time on that particular tour of duty, he once again felt the barrel of a gun pressed to his head. Chad cocked the gun as he ground it into the back of Tim’s head. “Where the fuck is my daughter?” Tim held his hands up as he closed his eyes. 

Lauren had run so fast and so hard, for so long, and she just couldn’t run anymore. She sank to her knees and sobbed. Her mommy was gone, and she was pretty sure her father and his friend were hurting Mr. Tim. She wanted to go back to the cabin and help him, but he’d told her to run. She was scared out here by herself. Lauren brushed the tears from her eyes...she had to be a big girl now. She started walking again up the unmarked dirt road. She looked up when she heard someone frantically calling her name...”Lauren! Lauren!”


	8. The First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is saved as Deeks, Kensi, Nyla, and Brenna stumble across her in their search for the cabin. Kensi and Brenna rush to the cabin to rescue Tim as Deeks and Nyla stay with Lauren. And Brenna reaches a grim milestone in her career as a police officer.

Deeks turned onto a dirt road as Kensi frowned. “How do you know this is the right road? It’s not marked.” Deeks rolled his eyes as he sighed. “Sometimes your lack of faith in me is really discouraging.” Kensi rolled her eyes. “I have faith in you...just not when it comes to things like driving, or directions. You have other useful skills, darling.” Deeks gave his wife the side eye. “Oh yeah, like when I make you...” Kensi loudly cleared her throat as Deeks grinned at her. “I was going to say when I make you do that.” Kensi turned to glare at him as Deeks slammed on the breaks. “No way.” Deeks put the car in park has he threw open his door. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped from the car. “Lauren! Lauren!” Kensi, Brenna, and Nyla hopped out of the car too. They all started running towards Lauren. Lauren was really scared as she saw the group of adults running towards her. But they knew her name, and she really needed help. And she really needed to find someone to help her new friend, Mr. Tim. 

Kensi fell to her knees in front of Lauren as she gently grabbed her. “Lauren? Sweetie, are you hurt? Are you ok?” Lauren wiped a tear from her cheek. “How do you know my name?” Kensi smiled at her. “My name is Kensi and I’m a federal agent. Here’s my badge, want to see it? These are my friends. They’re police officers and federal agents too. We helped your mom earlier today.” Kensi pulled her badge out as Lauren’s eyes went wide. She had zeroed in on what Kensi had just said. “You’re like my new friend, Mr. Tim! Please help him! My daddy’s hurting him!” Lauren began to weep as Kensi pulled her into a hug. “That’s why we’re here, sweetie. We came to help you and Mr. Tim. But we need your help. Is Mr. Tim at your daddy’s cabin?” Lauren quickly nodded as Kensi eased her back. “Lauren, do you think you can show us where the cabin is?” Lauren took a deep breath and firmly nodded. She was going to help her new friend, Mr. Tim...she was being brave just like he asked her to be. Kensi picked Lauren up as they all rushed back to the car with her. 

Nyla spoke up first. “Hold it guys. We can’t just go in there guns blazing.” Nyla looked down at Lauren who was now sitting in the back seat between her and Brenna. “Lauren...is the cabin a long way away from where we are right now? Can we see it from here?” Lauren shook her head. “I ran really far. You can’t see it from here. But it’s at the end of this road.” Kensi looked at Deeks. “You stay here with Detective Harper and Lauren. Call Hetty and Sgt. Grey.” Kensi looked at Brenna. “Officer Parker, you come with me. We’re going to that cabin.” 

Deeks got on his cell phone as Kensi and Brenna got back out of the car. They took off sprinting down the road. Brenna frowned at Kensi. “Shouldn’t we just drive? We’ll get there faster.” Kensi shook her head. “It’s probably not as far away as it seems. Lauren’s 4, half a block would seem like a long way to her.” Brenna and Kensi ran down the road as they looked for the cabin. 

Sgt. Grey stood up as Hetty disconnected the call from Deeks. She sighed as she looked at the anxious expressions on Sgt. Grey’s and Jase’s faces. “I’m sorry gentlemen, I don’t have any news on your Officer yet. I do have good news on the child, however. She’s been safely located and is now in the custody of Agent Deeks and Detective Harper. She was able to give a vague location of the cabin. Agent Blye and Officer Parker are on their way to the cabin now.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he looked at Hetty. “What do you need, Ms. Lange? More manpower?” Hetty smiled at Sgt. Grey. “That’s very kind of you, Sgt. Grey. But I have enough people to handle this.” Sgt. Grey nodded as Hetty placed another call. Within a few minutes, she had a dozen federal agents headed for the cabin.

Chad shoved Tim out the front door of his cabin, with the gun pressing painfully into Tim’s head. “Where the hell is she?” Chad was roaring at the top of his lungs. Tim winced as he looked around. “I don’t know Chad. She was scared and she ran away. I don’t know which way she went.” Chad felt tears brimming in his eyes. “Maybe she’s better off. I’m not the same as I used to be. My own kid is terrified of me.” Tim tried to talk to him as he heard Chad’s voice shake. “This doesn’t have to be the end of things, Chad. You always have a choice. There are counseling programs...” Chad bitterly laughed. “It’s way too late for me.” Chad was shoving Tim towards the trunk of his car, holding the gun on him, when Kensi showed herself. “Federal agent! Drop your weapon now, Sgt. Walsh, and get on the ground!” Chad froze as he saw Kensi aiming her weapon at him. Brenna appeared, and when Chad saw she was armed as well he knew he was done. He slowly lowered the gun as Tim jerked away from him. Kensi stalked to him as Chad got on his knees. Brenna holstered her weapon and tossed Kensi her cuffs as Kensi pinned Chad’s arms behind his back and cuffed him. It was almost a routine arrest...almost. And it was a moment in Officer Brenna Parker’s career that she would never forget...the first time she was forced to killed someone in the line of duty.

Just as Kensi jerked Chad to his feet and started to say something to Tim, a scream erupted from inside the cabin. Chad’s friend screamed his name as he came running out of the cabin...with a machete. “Chad! No! You can’t take him!” Chad’s friend was headed straight for Kensi and Tim who were flanking Chad. They had their backs turned towards the front of the cabin; they turned their heads and glanced over their shoulders, as they saw Chad’s friend running straight for them, wildly waving the machete around, with murder in his crazed, wild eyes. Brenna knew in her heart that this man was well past the point of being able to be reasoned with.

In one swift motion, fast as lightning strike, Brenna unholstered her weapon, raised it, cocked it, and fired. She would remember every agonizing second of that moment of her life that to her seemed like hours, but in actuality it lasted no more than two seconds. Tim grabbed Chad to control him as he tried to break free of Kensi’s grasp. Kensi watched Chad’s friend fall to the ground, dead from the bullet wound to his forehead. She rushed to him to check for a pulse. She shook her head as Tim looked at her. Then they both watched Brenna as she fell to her knees, staring at her weapon that she was holding in both of her hands...she was white as a sheet as she looked up at Tim with wide, horrified eyes.


	9. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lauren are successfully saved and rescued. Katie gets the good news that her daughter was safely rescued, and everyone involved in the pedophile ring was arrested. Lucy finally gets to meet Lauren...but is still unaware of what happened.

Tim crouched down in front of a kneeling Brenna, who was still staring at her weapon. Kensi was loading a handcuffed Chad into another car as the scene was now flooded with federal agents. “Brenn?” Brenna looked at Tim with haunted eyes. Tim winced as he looked down at her shaking hands and gently holstered her weapon for her. “Brenn...was this the first time you’ve had to discharge your weapon while on duty?” Brenna shook her head as her shaky voice spilled out of her. “No...but it is the first time I’ve had to kill someone. He was right there, Tim...if I hadn’t shot him...” Tim sighed as he nodded. “He’d have killed me or the female fed, maybe even you. You’re right...there wasn’t any time, and he damn well knew what he was doing.” Tim stood up and pulled Brenna to her feet as Kensi came to join them. Tim looked grimly at Kensi. “Ok, we need to spread out and look for Lauren...she couldn’t have gotten far.” Kensi shook her head as she smiled at Tim. “We have her, Officer Bradford. And she’s throwing a fit...she keeps saying she won’t go anywhere without you.” Kensi pointed to the car Deeks was in. Tim nodded and jogged over to the car. The back door flew open as Lauren jumped out. Tim smiled as she ran over to him. He picked her up and hugged her, gently rubbing her back up and down. “I want to see my mommy.” Tim hugged her tightly. “I know, Princess. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do, right now.” Kensi walked over to them and smiled at Lauren. “You were very brave, Lauren. I’m so proud of you.” Kensi then looked at Tim. “Nice to meet you, Officer Bradford. I’m Special Agent Kensi Blye. I’ll stay here and deal with all this. My husband, Deeks, will give you and Lauren a lift back to Mid Wilshire.” Tim shook her hand as he held Lauren, who clung tightly to him. “Thanks, Agent Blye.” He worriedly looked at Brenna, who was being questioned by two other federal agents. “Will you do me a favor? Will you stick close to Officer Parker? This was her first...” They both quickly glanced at Lauren as Kensi nodded. “Yeah, I will. I’ll see you two back at the station.” Tim nodded as he carried Lauren to the car that was waiting for them.

Sgt. Grey stepped into the interrogation room, grinning as he did so. Wesley however was frowning at him. “Sgt. Grey, is there a reason you’re not releasing my client yet? She’s been here for hours.” Sgt. Grey glanced at a clearly exhausted Katie, who felt marginally better after eating the Philly cheesesteak sandwich and potato salad that Nolan had run out to get her. She slowly sipped on a bottle of water as she looked at Sgt. Grey, who grinned at her. “I have good news. Your ex husband has been arrested and his on his way to federal holding as we speak. And your daughter has been safely located. She’s fine, and is on her way here, right now. She should be here in about thirty minutes.” Katie gasped as Wesley smiled at her. She hugged him as she cried when Hetty entered the room. “And I have some more good news, Ms. Walsh. We’ve arrested eight individuals that we identified from the flash drives you gave us, and they’re all headed into federal custody. One of my agents, Agent Blye, has found a place for you and Lauren to stay until you’re back on your feet.” Katie cried with relief as she looked around thankfully at the smiling faces. “Thank you all, so much. I don’t know what Lauren and I would have done without you.” Katie worriedly looked at Sgt. Grey as she cleared her throat. “Sgt. Grey? Is your officer ok? The one who told me he’d help me save Lauren?” Sgt. Grey nodded as he smiled kindly at her. “Yes ma’am, he is. You’ll see both of them shortly.” 

About 45 minutes later Tim strolled in through the front entrance of Mid Wilshire, carrying a smiling, happy, Lauren who was chatting away at him. His first stop was the front desk. Lucy was busy going through some paperwork when Angela elbowed her. Lucy glanced up and gasped. “Well, it’s about time! Shift is like almost over! Busy one, huh?” It was at that moment Tim realized Lucy had no idea what he’d been through all shift. Carrying Lauren, he circled the desk, coming behind it, and swept Lucy into a deep hot, kiss...to the point that a few people started whistling. Lucy pulled back, a surprised smile on her face. “Tim...what...” But Tim interrupted her. “Lucy, this is my new friend Lauren. And she saved my life.” Lucy’s eyes went wide as she smiled at the adorable little girl with chestnut hair and big, green eyes who was clinging to Tim as if he were a life jacket. Lauren gave Lucy a shy smile in return. Tim glanced at Lauren. “Lauren, this is Lucy, my fiancée.” Lauren frowned, confused. “What’s a fianshay?” Tim and Lucy grinned at how badly she had butchered the word. Tim gave Lucy another quick kiss. “Fiancée means Lucy’s going to marry me.” Lauren’s eyes went wide with excitement as she gasped. “And dress up like a fairy princess!” Lucy laughed at Lauren. “Well, hopefully.” 

Just then, Deeks, Nyla, Brenna, and Kensi walked through the front entrance. Tim was surprised Kensi and Brenna had already made it back to Mid Wilshire. Kensi just smiled at him. “We weren’t going to miss this part, Officer Bradford.” Tim smiled at Kensi before he looked at Lucy and Angela. “You two come with me.” Angela nodded as she waved another patrolman to watch the front desk. Lucy glanced around and frowned again. “Tim, what in the world is going on?” Angela put her arm around Lucy’s shoulders. “Yeah, Bradford. Give...because everyone around here has been acting weird all day.” Tim just grinned at them. “You’re about to find out why. Follow me.” Lucy, Angela, Deeks, Kensi and Brenna followed Tim as he walked through the lobby carrying Lauren.


	10. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie’s desperate attempt to save her daughter finally pays off as Lauren returns to her mother. And Tim and Lucy finally return home after a very long shift. Lucy finally learns what kept Tim busy and out of contact for most of the shift.

Apparently word had gotten out about Lauren, her mom, and Tim, and that they’d all been safely found, because the hallways were packed with smiling faces. Everyone from higher ups to the custodial staff were packing the hallways. Even Detectives Anna Foster and her partner Detective Ash Reno had taken a break on their paperwork to watch the show. Agents Callen and Hannah, along with Officer Wells and Officer West were in the hallway too, having just returned to Mid Wilshire. Tim fished out his cell phone to text Sgt. Grey to let him know it was time.

Sgt. Grey was sitting in an interrogation room with John, Wesley, Jase, Hetty, and Katie when he glanced at his phone. He smiled as he looked at Katie. “Come with me, Ms. Walsh.” They all stood up as Sgt. Grey led them into the hallway. Katie entered the hallway and looked around. She gasped as she covered her mouth, fighting back tears. She saw Tim at the far end of the hallway, and he had Lauren in his arms. Tim rubbed Lauren’s back as he spoke to her. “Lauren...look who’s waiting for you.” Lauren lifted her head from Tim’s shoulder and let out an excited squeal. “Mommy! Mommy! I’m here!” Tim put her down on the floor as a laughing and giggling Lauren ran as fast as she could to her mother. Tim grinned and tears brimmed in his eyes as he watched Lauren race down the hallway to her mother. 

Katie was sobbing and smiling as she crouched and spread her arms wide to catch her happy, excited little girl. “Lauren! Oh Lauren... oh my baby, my sweet girl.” Katie swept Lauren into her arms and they held each other tightly as they laughed and cried. There wasn’t a dry eye in Mid Wilshire as everyone watched mother and daughter finally reunite after such a terrifying ordeal. Lauren was excitedly talking a mile a minute. “I made a new friend, mommy! His name is Mr. Tim! And he even bought me a strawberry milkshake because I was so brave!” Katie let out a watery laugh as she tenderly looked at her daughter. Katie fiercely hugged Lauren again as she sobbed. Lucy looked up at Tim, who was standing next to her, and smiled. “What in the world did you do today?” Tim grinned at her. “It was one of the longest shifts of my life. I’ll tell you when we get home.” 

Tim watched as an exhausted but smiling Katie walked up to him and Lucy, as she carried Lauren, who was smiling. “Thank you, Officer Bradford. Thank you so much...I thought I’d lost her forever. And I’m so sorry about all that other stuff.”Katie and Lauren gave Tim a huge hug as Lucy fought back tears. Tim eased back as he pulled a business card out of his front shirt pocket. He handed it to Katie. “Katie Walsh, this is my fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen. And what I just gave you is my card. It has all of our contact information on it. Next time you need help, maybe just leave the gun at home and call me or Lucy, ok?” Katie nodded as she tearfully laughed. Lauren gave Tim a high five as everyone chuckled.

A couple of hours later, Tim and Lucy walked inside their house. Tim went straight to the living room and fell onto the couch as he sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch as he heard Lucy clattering around in the kitchen. She joined him a short time later, sitting next to him on the couch, handing him a beer as she drank a glass of orange juice. “Ok, babe, spill it. I was worried sick about you all day, and no one would tell me anything.” Tim took a long pull from his beer as he studied her. He appreciated everyone looking out for Lucy and trying to protect her. Lucy guzzled her juice as Tim sipped his beer. Lucy put her glass down on the coffee table and snuggled into Tim’s side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him as he finally told her everything that happened on shift. Lucy couldn’t believe her ears. She turned his face towards hers as she tenderly kissed him. “Wow. Well, no wonder you’re exhausted... and now everyone acting the way they were makes sense. I’m glad Lauren and Katie will be ok.” Tim put his beer down on the coffee table and looked at Lucy. “Today was definitely one of the longest shifts of my life; the other two were when Caleb took you.” Lucy smiled at him. “Well we’re both still here.” Tim grinned at her as he stood up and pulled her to her feet. “Yes, we are.” He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss became hotter and deeper, and Tim backed her down the hallway to their bedroom as he kissed her. He had every intention of making slow, sweet love to her. They quickly shed their clothes and their gear, pulling each other into bed. But as soon as they were both snuggled under the covers, they fell fast asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms, exhausted from the longest shift either one of them had had in a long time.


	11. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Ash Reno, who has a soft spot for Officer Brenna Reno that he’d rather not admit to, helps Brenna begin to heal from the grim milestone she reached in her law enforcement career. Kensi and Deeks take Tim and Lucy to see where Katie and Lauren are healing from their ordeal.

Detective Ash Reno, who worked in Major Crimes at Mid Wilshire, was working late as usual. His partner, Detective Anna Foster, had left hours ago, on a date with Ash’s twin brother, Noah. Ash stood up from his desk and walked to the coffee pot that he kept in their office. He scowled at it. Despite having turned it on over an hour ago, there was nothing in the pot. Clearly it was broken. Making a mental note to buy a new one, he walked out of his office. He trotted down the stairs to the first floor and was headed for the break room. They had better coffee in there anyway. He was walking through the near empty hallways of Mid Wilshire when he passed by the women’s locker room. He frowned as he paused and listened...it sounded like someone was in there, crying. He looked up and down the hallway but didn’t see anyone. He lightly knocked on the door, but got no response. He heard the crying again and decided to check it out. 

He shoved the door open and walked in. He jumped the same time Brenna screamed. “Damnit...you scared the shit out of me!” Brenna gaped at him. “I scared you? Well, right back at you! What the hell are you doing in here?” Brenna was dressed in a tank top and shorts, which Ash couldn’t help but notice. Furious at having been caught in a weak moment, Brenna quickly wiped her tears away as Ash studied her thoughtfully. “Officer Parker? Is everything ok? I heard you in here crying. Are you injured or sick or something?” Brenna was sitting on a bench and sadly looked up at him. “No. I’m fine.” Ash shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave, but something stopped him. Something about Brenna always stopped him...from doing several things. He sighed as he turned around and that was when he saw her weapon, and the way she was staring at it. He exhaled slowly. “Oh...I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Brenna frowned at him. “You didn’t know what?” Ash crossed his arms as he looked at her. “You had your first kill today, didn’t you?” Brenna glumly nodded at him as she wondered how he seemed to know...but Ash always seemed to know everything about everything...especially her. Ash sighed as he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and tugged her to her feet. “C’mon.” Brenna frowned at him. “Why? Where are we going?” Ash turned and glared her. “Do you always have to argue?” 

A short time later they were back in his office. Ash pulled Anna’s chair from her desk and put it next to his chair. He pointed to Anna’s chair. “Sit.” He then sat in his chair and opened the bottom left hand drawer of his desk. He pulled out two short tumbler glasses and an almost full bottle of bourbon. He poured them each three fingers as he set the bottle on the desk. Brenna frowned at him as she sat down. “We’re celebrating?” Ash shrugged his shoulders as he clinked his glass with hers. “If that’s what feels right to you. Or talking, or crying, or whatever. You just hit the first of many major milestones in your career, Brenna. Not all the milestones we hit in this job are good ones. This is one of those milestones that’s both. It fucking sucks that you killed someone, but you probably saved someone else by doing so. So...how does it feel?” Brenna looked at him over her glass as she sipped the bourbon. Her voice had a smoky, sexy edge to it that made Ash wonder how much longer he’d be able to resist her. “That’s the first time you’ve called me Brenna.” Ash softly smiled at her. “It might not be the last time, either. Now...how does it feel?” Brenna sighed. “It feels great...and absolutely, completely, totally fucking horrible, if that makes any sense.” Brenna and Ash slowly sipped their bourbon as Brenna was shocked, and utterly grateful, that Ash took the time to help her wade through one of the toughest situations she’d faced as a cop so far in her career and all the complex emotions that had come with it. They talked for hours, and made it through a third of the bottle of bourbon. When Brenna had stood up to leave, Ash had stood too, and the heated, lingering look they’d given each other could have melted a glacier. But neither made a move...not quite yet. Brenna quietly left his office as Ash watched her. She turned and glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him...and Ash couldn’t help but smile back. 

Almost a week later, Deeks and Kensi were driving Tim and Lucy to a little town just outside of L.A. called Lake Elsinore. Tim glanced out the back window as he wondered what they were up to. “So why are we going to Lake Elsinore?” Lucy rolled her eyes as Kensi chuckled at her. “Well, Officer Bradford, it’s not often in our line of work that you get to see what happens to the victims after a case is closed. In this instance, we’re getting to see that. I figured you’d want in on that.” Tim firmly nodded. “You figured right.”

A little over an hour later, Kensi pulled up in front of a large, victorian house. She parked the car as they all got out. Lucy glanced around at the beautiful gardens and sprawling green acreage that surrounded the house. Tim looked at Kensi. “What is this place?” Kensi smiled at him. “It’s called Hope’s Haven. It’s a shelter for military women and their families who need a safe place to stay. Some of the women here are service members...some of them are military dependants...and they’re all domestic abuse survivors trying to get back on their feet.” 

Tim whirled as he heard a familiar, high pitched squeal. “Mr. Tim! Mr. Tim!” Tim grinned as Lauren came flying off the porch at him as fast as her little legs could carry her. He bent down and caught her just as she reached him and he threw her up in the air. Lucy, Kensi, and Deeks laughed as Lauren squealed with delight. Tim caught her and gave her a big hug. “How are you, Princess? How’s your mom?” Lauren eagerly pointed to her mom walking towards them with an older lady that Kensi and Deeks seemed to know. Kensi went up to the older woman and hugged her. “Hope...how are you?” The older woman smiled as she hugged Kensi. “I’m doing really well honey, it’s a good day today. Who are these lovely people you brought with you today?” Kensi made the quick introductions as she then introduced Hope. “This is Hope Stevens. She owns and operates Hope’s Haven.” Hope’s Haven was a women’s shelter that Hope herself had started in her parent’s house that she had inherited. Having been a survivor of military domestic abuse herself, she turned her experience into a resource to help other women either serving in the armed forces, or married into it, who were struggling with domestic abuse. 

Tim looked at Kensi gratefully. “This is where you brought Katie and Lauren?” Kensi smiled and nodded at him. “This place has it all...room and board, counseling, job training and placement, even some community college courses. They can stay here as long as they need...and it’s all free. They can build a future here.” Tim hugged Lauren as Katie shyly smiled at him. He then pulled Katie into a hard hug, which was soon joined in by Kensi, Deeks, and Lucy. Katie and Lauren laughed as everyone engulfed them. Hope smiled as she watched the protective circle form around Katie and Lauren. 

Kensi glanced at Lucy, who nodded. “Lauren why don’t you show Tim and I around while Kensi talks to your mom for a minute, ok?” Lauren eagerly nodded. “C’mon Mr. Tim!” Tim set Lauren down on her feet as she grabbed his hand. Then she grabbed Lucy’s hand and excitedly showed them her new home.

Kensi looked at Katie, who was nervously wringing her hands. “Katie...we have some news.” Kensi glanced at Deeks before continuing. “So, you know your ex husband was being held in federal custody.” Katie nervously nodded as Kensi gently smiled at her. “He terminated his parental rights this morning. He stopped the custody battle, gave up his parental rights, and signed the divorce papers. You’re free.” Katie gasped as she took the papers Kensi handed to her. “It’s really over?” Kensi nodded at her. “It’s really over. Your ex husband and the others involved are going to prison for a very long time.” Hope grabbed Katie in a hard hug as Deeks and Kensi smiled at her. “This doesn’t change anything Katie. You and Lauren can stay here as long as you need to.” Katie cried with relief as Hope continued to hug her. 

Later that day, as Tim was saying goodbye to Lauren, Tim thought back over everything that happened. And remembered exactly why he did this job as he watched Lauren run through the flowers that were blooming in the garden. It had been a tough tour that day, the day he met a desperate Katie and a terrified Lauren, but it had been worth it...because that day was the first day of the rest of Katie and Lauren’s new life, a new life that Tim had helped make possible for them.

THE END


End file.
